


Meeting a Sadistic Lovely

by LunaCipher101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gore, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCipher101/pseuds/LunaCipher101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Meeting between a sadistic human and a sadistic demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting a Sadistic Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonictriangularpsycopathgirl from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demonictriangularpsycopathgirl+from+tumblr).



> Meeting a Sadistic Lovely
> 
> Reverse Mabel/Female Bill(Belle)  
> WARNINGS: gore, mentions of torture, minor swearing,   
> DON’T LIKE DON’T READ

Bella P.O.V.  
Boredom. What a stupid and too real emotion. Watching Pine Tree and Shooting Star gets super boring at times. Don't get me wrong now, they are so much fun to mess with! They are just too damn goody-goody. I’ll just invade their dreams later and mess with them. Right now I want to play with someone who is vicious and sadistic like myself. Hmmm….   
Let’s go play somewhere new. Let's go to a new universe.   
Opening a portal to a new alternate universe is child's play compared to some of the other things I can do. Walking through the triangular portal I discovered that I was still in Gravity Falls. Or at least a different Gravity Falls.  
I floated around the forest to find some entertainment when the sweet sound of tortured screams pierced the quiet night. Following the tortured cries, that lessening by the second, I encountered a very beautiful sight.   
The moonlight illuminated the clearing allowing any who come across to see the blood soaked surroundings. A human male was held down to the ground by glowing blue daggers. Daggers that you would see performers in a circus show would use. A dagger was run through each ankle and wrist. His cheeks, arms, and legs had small cuts that bled sluggishly and messily. His belly had been cut open and many of his organs were surrounded by the same blue glow and flying around like bloodied oversized blue fireflies. Blood soaked everything except one thing. A human female.   
A beautiful human female.   
She stood tall in blue three inch high heels. Black stockings encased her shapely legs. A black pencil skirt was fitted on her person. A blue suit jacket, to match her heels and headband jewel, encased her body in a tight yet modest way. She has the features of an aristocrat that went with her waist length chocolatey brown hair.   
My breath hitched when I saw her eyes. They glowed blue. Her eyes had the cold cruelty of a someone cruel, someone uncaring, and someone sadistic. A sadistic lovely.   
I smiled. Looks like I found my entertainment. 

Mabel P.O.V.  
Pathetic boy. I sighed as the last of the light left the reporter's eyes. Finally. This pathetic little insect had been stalking and prodding my twin and I for a few weeks in order to catch some gossip for some trashy magazine. Idiot didn’t even realize until it was too late not stalk and prod at people more powerful than himself. Idiot couldn’t even make his death an enjoyable one. Boredom was quickly settling in lately. I best go find something new to do or play with.   
“Well this is such a lovely night, hmm?”   
I whirled around to see a woman standing not to far away. Her Golden colored hair was styled into a bob cut. A black top hat was currently floating an inch or two above her head. Her eyes were the color of molten gold with flecks of midnight black. Or eye as her right was covered by a black triangular eyepatch. Her skin was darkened in such a way that only egyptian royalty ever accomplished. She wore a yellow waist coat over a white button up shirt. The yellow waist waist coat compliment the yellow pencil skirt, which only reached to midthigh. She wore long black stockings that did not reach past the hem of her skirt. This allowed an inch or two of her skin to show. On her feet were a pair of yellow two inch high heels. She was currently leaning on a black cane. She was beautiful. Her eye spoke of dangerous and dark secrets that could make one's skin crawl with the primal instinct of the most potent of fears. She wasn’t human. I could tell that much.   
“You going to keep staring all night?” Her voiced echoed. How odd.  
“Apologies for staring. Now who are you?” I demanded. I may not show it often but my curiosity could rival my twins at times and this woman piqued my interest. The woman's smile rivaled the Cheshire Cats as she opened her plump black painted lips to speak.  
“The name's Belle Cipher, Falling Star. Dream Demon Extraordinaire at your service.” She greeted as she whipped her top hat off her head with an exaggerated bow. Bell Cipher? The slave we had locked under our control?   
“No not that Bell Cipher.” She said s\as she straightened up and returned her top hat to float above her head. “I am the Belle Cipher from an alternate universe. I came to this universe to look for something to cure my boredom. You can call me Billy so you don’t confuse me with your dream demon. Oh! Congrats Falling Star, I chose you to entertain me!” She yelled in sadistic delight. How dare she? Do I look like some kind of toy to her? Angered at her idiocy I aimed a dagger at her heart and threw it. 

No One P.O.V.  
Belle, or Billy, dodged the dagger with ease. A smirk widening on her face as the enraged human readied more daggers to be thrown. Belles cane morphed into a blade.   
A dangerous dance of magic, steel, and rising bloodlust began. A song of pants, pained gasps, and the ringing sound of blade against blade rang out through the night. The two adversaries ducked, weaved, and twirled in a dangerous unknown yet ancient dance of battle and sadistic delight. Blood of both human and demon spilled on the ground as bloodied blades flashed in the moonlight.   
Far too soon did this deadly dance of macabre end. Mabel, or Falling Star, was littered in minor cuts and bruises. Her once pristine blue and black clothing were now rumpled, torn, and covered in blood not all of it belonging to herself. Her pencil skirt had been ripped up the side allowing the demon to see more of Mabel's leg. Her chocolaty hair was a mess and her eyes showed delight, bloodlust, and passion as she gazed at her demonic opponent.   
Belles was immaculate and sexy appearance was dirtied by blood, cuts and bruises. Her waist coat had been removed sometime during the battle when she barely dodged the daggers thrown her way. The button up shirt had been cut open revealing her black bra that held her c sized breast. A thin cut cut evidence to how her shirt was ripped.   
A blood thirsty smiled laid upon the demons painted lips. Belles eye shined with many emotions that passed and changed faster then one could decipher. Belle Cipher broke the silence.  
“Well aren’t you a violent and feisty little bitch, Falling Star.” Mabel Gleeful laughed a cold and amused laugh as she responded.   
“The same could be said to you Billy Girl. I must say this version of Belle Cipher has captured my interest.”   
A dark echoey chuckle erupted out of Belle's mouth as she teleported behind Mabel's panting and somewhat exhausted form. Mabel had no time to react before Belle had one her arms wrapped around her waist effectively trapping Mabels arms to her sides. Her other hand snaked up to Mabels chin, forcing her to look up the demon. (Belle is five inches taller than Mabel)  
“I have captured your interest, hmm.?” The demon whispered quietly to her little captive. “Well now, I rather like that. Your soul smells delightfully tainted and twisted. I wouldn’t mind making it mine. Of course your soul wouldn’t be the only thing I would want. What do you say Falling Star? Want to make a deal?” Said demon had started nuzzling the human's neck. Sharp fangs scratching a little bit when Belle nipped and kissed Mable's neck.   
Mabel hummed as she pressed closer to the demon who she met and captured her attention that night.   
“What do you propose demon?”   
“It gets rather boring at times back in my universe you see. I would like to come around here and play like we have been. It would benefit you as well.”   
“How would this deal benefit me?”   
“Simple. An opponent worth fighting and a friend, so to speak, to keep the boredom at bay.” Was the answer as Belle stopped nuzzling the human to look on Mabels eyes. Mabel eyed the demon and thought about this deal. It did not sound so bad to. An escape from boredom. A demon who was not bloodthirsty, beautiful, and non pathetic. Who was she to deny such a proposition that came from such beautifully ravishing creature?   
Mabel Gleeful smirked and leaned closer to Bell Cipher until her lips barely brushed the others.   
“Deal.” Belle Cipher smirked, and with blue flame coated lips, surged to meet Mabels in a fiery, harsh, soul consuming kiss.  
The deal was sealed.  
Two Sadistic Lovelys now bound in an deal that would forever change their worlds.


End file.
